coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7114 (6th July 2009)
Plot David is livid with Jason for stealing his girlfriend. Tina tells Graeme how she's just made it clear to David that they're finished for good. Maria's touched to discover Tony's cleaned the house and made everything nice for her and baby Liam. She tells him how grateful she is. Sean chats up Leon and is pleased to learn that he's single, but Leon thinks Sean and Jason are an item. Jesse calls in the cab office and flirts with Eileen. Tina tells Joe that she and Jason are thinking of buying a place and doing it up. David vents his anger on Jason by repeatedly throwing objects from the Builder's Yard at him from the scaffolding. He runs back down ready for a fight as Ted, Joe and Graeme keep the pair apart. Bill answers a personal ad in the Gazette. Unbeknown to him it's Pam's personal ad. Tyrone tries to cook a meal for Molly but it's a disaster and they end up having pizza. Maria suggests to Tony it's time for him to move back home as she's got to learn to cope alone. Both Maria and Tony are secretly gutted. David puts on a brave face and tells Gail he's over Tina. But alone with Ted, David can no longer hide his emotions and sobs in his grandad's arms. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson (Credited as "John Thompson") *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Umed Alahan - Harish Patel *Liam Connor - Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Leon - Andrew Langtree (Credited as "Andrew Langree") *Connie Rathbone - Rita May Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield Health & Fitness - Poolside area and jacuzzi Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David's frustrations emerge in a violent attack on Jason in the middle of the street; Maria decides she must cope with baby Liam on her own; and Sean learns Leon is single. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,520,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2009 episodes